One Chapter 3
One 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 Chapter 3: The Great One Herself Written by "GO!!" I hear Eton shout at me. Shocked out of my visions, I quickly turn and go after Megan, up the towers, until I meet her at the top. We held hands as the sky above us began to change. The portal began to swirl faster and almost looked as if...it was coming down to us. Sure enough, it was. Splitting from the sky, the interdimensional door came down to our level. Looking back, we saw Eton and Igne, still fighting each other...Eton looked as though he wanted to have that fight for a long time. Megan and I looked at each other. When my eyes met hers, she immediately figured out what I knew. That Igne didn't just break our relationship. Igne killed her. Turning to go back and rip him apart, I stopped her. "That is Eton's fight. I know, it's real, real terrible what he did. I wish I could kill him back, but that is not our task. We have to make things right, go for the ultimate source...stop The Great One herself." Understanding, yet reluctant nonetheless, she turned to face the portal as did I. We stood together and went through. But I heard it. Right before we stepped into the portal, Eton's shield over Unity Rock shattered. His Shining Gate was destroyed. It was silent, the tunnel we went through after going into the portal. Eerie silence. We could see the wisp-like energies that made up the walls flowing around us as we were levitated in the space that they walled in. After a short period of time, we saw the exit portal. The Great One was waiting for us, on the other side. I expected a huge, intimidating figure that conveyed this idea of total omnipotence. But that wasn't it. "Hello, Nick and Megan..." it said, in this shy-sounding, light voice... "Are you...The Great One?" I asked it. "Yes...but, without the Gates, I am nothing...free me from my pain..." it answered. "Why did you bring Igne back to life?" Megan asked. "I brought him back so he could corrupt you...I never expected you guys to come here...I just want no more suffering in the world...your pure souls...I can't stand to see such great, young lives destroyed...without souls to be destroyed, and everyone act the same as a Souless...no more hardship..." "Won't they die?" I followed. This thing seemed...sad. It shed one purple tear... "Souless shall die happily...always...not sudden and unforgiving...everyone shall be as understanding...as you." I stood silent, for a moment. As understanding as me? Why would The Great One base her perfect race's personality after me? Suddenly, the exit portal flashed and Eton flew through, unconscious, followed by Igne. I saw The Great One repair both their shattered Gates, using the portal to shape her hands. She formed whatever she needed out of that type of energy... Then, Igne's body started to glow, as The Great One's hands hovered over it. The glowing shape of Igne separated with his normal body, and the glow morphed into...Master. "Uh...who is that?" I asked, knowing full well that The Great One knew I already saw Master and requested a deeper answer. "This is Igne's nicer side...a loyal friend type who would never do what his other side would..." Once The Great One repaired all 3 gates, the hands turned back into the exit portal, and The Great One's spherical body absorbed the center symbols from the gates: Then...she absorbed Igne. Then Master, the other half of Igne. Then Eton, the other half of me. I turned to Megan, seeing as we're the only ones left, and she was on the floor. Unconscious as well. "What have you done to her?!" I yell. "I made her...suitable to join the others...this is how I will corrupt you...so my plan, for no more sadness...can continue..." The Great One absorbed Megan last, and began to change shape. Wait. Megan was killed... It would only make sense that she, being as caring as she was, would want to prevent that kind of pain from happening to anyone else... I am part of Eton... Master is part of Igne... That would only mean... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:One Chapters Category:Forgotten Unity